Happy Holidays
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Summary inside. Post-timeskip. LuNa. Read and review. No flames or hate please!
1. Christmas on the Sunny

One Piece: Happy Holidays

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Summary- It's the Christmas Season! Luffy is excited to spend the holidays with his crew, but when he finds out that Nami never got the present she wanted for Christmas when she was a little girl, then he decides to go out and search for it. However, when a terrible snowstorm hits, it'll take a Christmas miracle to get Luffy back to the <em>Sunny<em> safely!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1- Christmas on the Sunny<strong>

It was a lightly snowy evening in the New World. Not only that, but it was Christmas Eve. The wait for Christmas was only hours away.

On Mistletoe Island, the _Thousand Sunny_, home of the Straw Hat Pirates, had docked here. The pirate ship was decorated with colorful lights, such as blue, white, yellow, green, magenta, and red. A blanket of snow had covered the deck, where a huge evergreen tree, wrapped in shiny tinsel and cords of lights with colorful glass bulbs dangling from its branches stood with wrapped up boxes and objects laying underneath it.

It was also where Monkey D. Luffy, "White Wolf" Blizzard, "Sniper King" Usopp, and Tony-Tony Chopper had chosen to have their snowball fight.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Missed me, Usopp!"

"Oh, yeah, Luffy? Well, just wait! This next one's coming for your head! OOF! Chopper!"

"Ha-ha!"

In the galley, "Black Leg" Sanji was busy making everyone's Christmas, as well as a gingerbread house for decoration. He was also making a cake later, since today was also Chopper's birthday.

Roronoa Zoro was also there, taking a nap on the lounge. He and Sanji decided to put off their rivalry for the sake of the holiday.

"Cyborg" Franky was down below deck, decorating the rest of the ship.

"Humming" Brook was sitting at the stairs that led to the helm, strumming his guitar and singing carols to himself.

"**Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells~**

**Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho~!"**

Nico Robin in the library, reading her favorite Christmas story, "A Christmas Carol".

It was clear that all the Straw Hats had gotten into the Christmas spirit.

Well, almost everyone.

"Cat Burglar" Nami was busy putting the tarp over her tangerine grove so the cold wouldn't hurt the fruits that it bore. She looked down at the "Youngest Trio" and Blizzard having their little snowball fight and Brook singing his songs.

For some reason, it made her feel rather bitter inside.

"Hey, Nami!" Luffy called to his navigator. "Come on down here! We need a referee for our snowball fight!"

"Yeah!" Usopp agreed.

"C'mon, Nami!" Chopper chimed in.

**WOOF!** Blizzard barked.

Nami narrowed her eyes at them before she headed over to the women's quarters, much to the boys' confusion.

"Nami?" Luffy called.

"Leave her alone, Luffy," Usopp said. "She obviously doesn't wanna do it."

"Yeah," Chopper agreed.

Blizzard nodded in agreement.

Luffy, on the other hand, didn't think that was the case, for once. Something was troubling Nami, and he knew.

"C'mon," said Usopp. "Let's get back to our snowball fight!"

"Yeah!" Chopper agreed.

"You guys keep going," said Luffy.

"Huh?" Usopp, Chopper, and Blizzard muttered.

Before they could even ask why, their captain had stretched his arms up, jumped up to the upper deck, and entered the women's quarters.

XXX

Nami sat on her bed, hugging her legs against her chest.

"Nami?"

The navigator looked up to see her captain approach her, eyes inquisitive and concerned.

"Something wrong?" Luffy asked.

"N-no, Luffy," Nami said with a fake smile. "I'm fine."

Luffy narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms.

Nami heaved a sigh. She knew that Luffy didn't like being lied to, especially when it was her who told the lies.

"Okay, I'm not fine," said Nami.

"You've been acting like this all month," said Luffy as he sat down next to Nami and draped an arm around her shoulders. "What's the matter?"

Nami looked up at Luffy, putting a hand on his.

"Luffy," she said. "You're so sweet to me."

Luffy smiled at Nami, as if to say, "Well, you know me."

"Well," Nami began, "the reason why I've been acting so moody is because…I'm just not in the Christmas spirit. I never was…even before I was a part of Arlong's crew."

Luffy felt his anger rising a little. Even the mere mention of Arlong's name was enough to make him angry.

He would never forgive that bastard for what he did to his beloved navigator.

"How come?" Luffy asked.

"Because…" Nami answered, "…I never got the Christmas present I've always wanted when I was a little girl."

Luffy gasped, as if he had just heard the worst news possible.

"You never got what you wanted?" he asked.

Nami shook her head.

"Every year, I asked for a little kitty doll that I've always wanted," Nami said, "but I never got it. It was either because I didn't have enough money back then, someone forgot…or probably because Santa thought I was too naughty to deserve it. That's when I figured…I might as well not ask for anything."

Luffy stared at Nami, sadly.

Nami reached into the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a slip of paper and handed it over to Luffy. The picture was revealed to be a drawing of a cat-like doll with a purple dress and a floral design.

"Is this the kitty doll you wanted?" Luffy asked.

"Uh-huh," Nami said.

Luffy looked at the picture, then back at Nami. It was then that he felt a sense of purpose.

He smiled his signature smile.

"Okay!" he said.

"What?" Nami asked.

"I'll be right back!" Luffy declared, simply before he ran out the women's quarters and headed down to the men's quarters.

"Luffy?" Usopp called.

"What's going on?" Chopper asked.

Blizzard tilted his head in confusion.

Luffy didn't answer.

Once he was inside the men's quarters, he looked inside the lockers, searching through the dirty laundry until he found what he was searching for: a box full of money.

He had been saving for whenever he felt like buying some meat, but for Nami and the spirit of Christmas, he'd be willing to spend it on something special, just for her.

Once he had the money, he got up, grabbed his scarf, wrapped it up around his neck, ran out the door, and disembarked from the ship.

"W-wait! Luffy!" Usopp called. "Where are you going?"

"I'm on a secret mission!" Luffy answered.

"All by yourself?" Chopper asked. "Don't you want Blizzard or any of us to come with you? And shouldn't you be wearing more than just a scarf? That sweater's too thin, Luffy!"

Blizzard nodded.

"No thanks!" Luffy called. "I'll be okay!"

With that, Luffy turned and ran out towards the town with his mind set on getting Nami her special gift.

After all, everyone should be happy on Christmas, right?

* * *

><p>That's right! A One Piece Christmas fic!<p>

Review, please!


	2. Best to Give than to Receive

**Ch. 2- Best to Give than to Receive**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Luffy walked through the snow-covered streets of the town, trying to find the local toy store, hands in his pockets and snow crunching beneath his sandals. His box of money was tucked under his arm, and his mind was set on one thing: getting a special gift for his special girl.<p>

As he kept walking, Luffy spotted something in a nearby alley.

It was a little black cat, probably about 6 years of age, and female on closer inspection. The cat jumped down from the box she was sitting on and gently rubbed her face against Luffy's leg, meowing.

"Hi, kitty!" Luffy said as he pet the feline. "Kitty…kitty doll!" He turned to leave, but the cat meowed again, stopping him in his tracks. He turned and saw that the animal was looking at him with hungry eyes.

Luffy swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew how it felt to be hungry.

In fact, he was hungry, right now.

It was then that Luffy seemed to remember something. Reaching into his pocket, Luffy pulled out a piece of beef jerky that he had been saving for himself, but he decided that the cat needed it more than he did.

After all, his mother always told him it's best to give than to receive.

"Here, kitty!" Luffy called to the cat. "Have this!"

The cat took the jerky, her tail swaying back and forth, before she ran off with it, meowing her thanks.

"You're welcome!" Luffy called. "Merry Christmas!"

With that, Luffy continued on his way to the toy store.

As he kept walking, he saw a couple of children, one boy and one girl, both wearing tattered old clothes that looked like they could barely keep them warm. Plus, they didn't look like they had a Berry to their name.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked Luffy.

"It's freezing," said the boy. "Me and my little sister have been out in the cold for months."

"We don't have a home," said the girl. "We don't even have a Mom or Dad."

Luffy felt his heart go out to the kids. Two children alone on Christmas Eve? How could anyone turn away from something like that?

Luffy pulled out his money box and opened it. Although he was going to spend it on Nami's Christmas present, he could spare a few Berries for these siblings.

It's best to give than to receive.

He took two gold Berry coins and put one each into the hands of the children.

"There you go," said Luffy.

"For us?" asked the boy.

"Yeah," Luffy answered. "It's Christmas, after all."

The brother and sister gratefully took the money with joyful smiles.

"Thank you, mister!" said the little girl.

"Call me 'Luffy'," Luffy said, smiling back before he turned to leave. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you, too!" the two siblings called back.

Luffy smiled as he went back to his mission, his heart feeling warmer inside. It felt really good to give, which was why he was doing this for Nami.

XXX

**Ting-ting!** The bell inside the toy store jingle as Luffy entered through the door. Inside, he saw the various toys that would catch any child's attention, and considering that Luffy was practically a child trapped in a young man's body, that seemed pretty likely.

Take now, for example.

"WOW!" Luffy exclaimed as he looked at a little toy robot that was on display with twinkling eyes. "Look at that toy robot! It's AWESOME! I-" he caught himself when he realized what he was about to do. "Ah! Luffy! Remember what you came for!"

"Um, sir? Can I help you with something?"

Luffy turned and saw a store attendant; a young man about 18 years old.

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy said before he reached into his pocket. "I'm looking for a doll that looks like this!" He pulled out the picture that Nami drew.

The attendant took the picture and looked it over.

"Ah!" he said. "A rare kitty doll. It's very hard to find one of these, especially here on Mistletoe Island, but I think I have just what you're looking for!"

The attendant went behind the counter and pulled out a chest. He put the key in the lock, opened it, and revealed various toys that were rarely ever seen today.

"We put rare toys in this chest," said the attendant as he searched through the chest. "Okay…let me see, here. I know it's in here, somewhere. Ah-ha!" He pulled out…a kitty doll!

"That's it!" Luffy exclaimed. "That's the doll I'm looking for! How much is it?"

"620,000 Berries," the attendant answered.

Luffy's smile immediately fell.

"B…but I only have 13,000," he said.

"Well, I'm sorry, sir," the attendant apologized, "but since this toy is so rare, it's very expensive now."

"Can't you make a little e discount?" Luffy asked.

"No," the attendant replied. "Look, I'm not even charge of this store. If I gave you a discount and my boss found out…well, I'd lose my job."

"I see," Luffy said. "It's just…my girlfriend wanted that doll ever since she was a little girl, and she never got it once. I was hoping I'd get for her so I could get her back into the Christmas spirit."

The attendant's heart started to sink, just as Luffy was preparing to leave the store. He looked down at the kitty doll, then back at Luffy, then back at the doll.

"Wait!" he called.

Luffy turned back to the attendant.

"Look," he said. "It could mean that I could get fired…but, hey. It's Christmas! We gotta make some exceptions. It's best to give than to receive, right?"

"I know!" Luffy said. "My Mom used to tell me that when I was little!"

"So, for you," the attendant began, "I'll give you the doll, free of charge. I'll even gift-wrap it for you!"

"Really?" Luffy asked. "Thanks!"

As the attendant went back behind the counter to wrap up the doll, Luffy was silently cheering to himself.

It appeared that Nami was going to what she wanted, after all.

XXX

"Thanks, very much!"

"You're welcome! Merry Christmas!"

"You, too!"

Luffy left the toy store, tucking a colorfully wrapped up box under his sweater and his box of money tucked under his arm.

Mission accomplished.

"Now that I've got Nami's present," he said, proudly to himself, "I just have to get back to the _Sunny_ and give it to her, and she'll have herself a Merry Christmas! Plus, I think it's almost dinnertime!"

With that in mind, Luffy ran through the streets of town, heading back to the woods where he came from to give his navigator her special present.

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the _Sunny_, the Straw Hats were gathering into the Aquarium Bar to get some hot chocolate with marshmallows, courtesy of Sanji.

As everyone was enjoying their warm drinks, Nami entered with a somewhat worried look.

"Ah, Nami, my dear!" Sanji greeted. "I made some hot chocolate especially for you!"

"Thanks, Sanji," Nami said as she took a mug.

"Nami, are you okay?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, you look a little worried," added Franky.

"Does anybody know where Luffy went?" Nami asked.

"Last I saw him," Usopp said, "he went into town."

"Why?" Zoro asked.

"I just hope he hurries back," Nami said, "because a snowstorm's coming."

The crew gasped.

"Are you sure?" Sanji asked.

"Would I lie when it comes to the weather?" Nami questioned. "If Luffy is still out there by the time the snowstorm hits, he could get lost…or worse."

The Straw Hats glanced at each other. They didn't want to think about the "or worse" part.

Nami, meanwhile, went back outside in the snow and looked up to the sky. She could feel the pressure of the air dropping, and the wind seemed to be getting stronger. Not just that, but the snow was starting to fall faster than it was earlier.

Blizzard came outside and stood beside the navigator, whimpering worriedly.

"I know, Blizzard," Nami said as she gently scratched under the wolf-dog's chin. "I'm worried, too." She looked out to the island. All she saw was the pine forest that made up most of it and the blanket of snow that covered it. "C'mon, Blizzard," she said. "We better go out there and find him."

Blizzard nodded.

A moment later, Nami was riding sidesaddle atop Blizzard's back as the wolf-dog ran out onto the island, hoping to find Luffy before the snowstorm hit.

_Luffy,_ Nami thought to herself. _Please be okay!_

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	3. Needing a Miracle

**Ch. 3- Needing a Miracle**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>The wind was howling. Snow was being blown around everywhere. The temperature was possibly below freezing.<p>

Luffy found himself trudging through the knee-deep snow.

One minute, he was on his way back to the ship with Nami's special gist. The next minute, the wind picked up and he ended up getting trapped in a furious snowstorm.

Luffy shivered as he blew on his palms and rubbed at his arms, teeth chattering and a small drip appearing from his nostrils. The sharp snow and cold air was stinging his exposed skin, which slowly turned purple.

**ACHOO!** He sneezed.

It appeared that it was going to take more than a scarf to keep him warm.

Not just that, but he had no idea how to get back to the _Sunny_ from here. With all this snow and wind, he didn't even know where _he_ was, right now!

Still, he couldn't give up. Nami was counting on him to bring her Christmas present to her, even though she didn't know it.

"Gotta get back to the ship," Luffy said. "Gotta get Nami…her present!"

With that, Luffy pressed on through the blustering winds and snow, determined to complete what he had set out to do.

But meanwhile, somewhere else on the island and not too far away, Nami and Blizzard were trying to see if they could spot their lost captain through the blurring ice and snow. Neither of them could see, and with the wind blowing around in all directions, Blizzard could no longer catch Luffy's scent.

"Blizzard!" Nami yelled over the wind. "We're gonna have to find our way back to the ship! We can't find Luffy out here!"

As much as he hated to admit it, Blizzard knew that Nami was right. However, he couldn't help feel that Luffy might've been close, but even if he was, he wouldn't even be able to tell.

**ACHOO!** The wolf-dog sneezed.

It appeared that he was catching a cold in this weather.

_I'm sorry, Luffy,_ Blizzard thought.

And so, with great reluctance, Blizzard and Nami rode back the way they came.

Unbeknownst to the two, Luffy was right nearby…but he didn't see Nami or hear her voice over the wind and snow.

It appeared that he was going to be lost for quite a while.

XXX

It felt like hours since he was trapped in this storm, and Luffy could feel himself getting weaker and weaker by the minute. There were times when he felt like he was about to pass out, but he managed to keep himself together and pushed himself to keep going.

His stomach rumbled. He just realized that he hadn't eaten since lunch earlier today and he was probably missing dinner, too.

Oh, what he would give for just even the tiniest morsel of meat, right now. He was so hungry!

He looked down to his feet, which felt numb from the cold, and at the snow that surrounded him. He did remember when he and Ace used to eat snow during their boyhood. It wasn't very filling, he knew, and it didn't really give much energy…

But he was hungry.

Luffy knelt down and grabbed himself a handful of snow, and then took a bite. He nearly cried out from how cold and painful it felt, but he suppressed it.

His stomach growled, again, obviously not satisfied, but this was the best he could do at the moment.

Just then, he spotted something through the blinding snow. He couldn't exactly make out the shape, but he attempted to walk toward it. As he got closer, it seemed that the image became clearer, and he saw that it was a cave.

Perfect! He take up shelter in here!

Wasting no time, Luffy ran inside the cave and sat himself there. Inside, he found a few sticks and some straw.

He could use these to make a fire.

He gathered up a bundle of sticks and straw and, using both Gear Second and his Armaments Hardening ability on his arms, he pressed his palms against the bundle and ignited it.

He would've thought do this while he was outside, but then again, it would only eat away at his reserves and make him feel weaker in the cold.

So, here he sat, trying to keep himself warm, when suddenly, he heard a growling noise, and it wasn't coming from his stomach.

Looking up, Luffy saw a pair of ferocious eyes staring back at him in the shadows of the cave. Upon taking a closer look, Luffy saw that it was a huge bear, about 8 feet tall when it stood up on its hind legs. It let out a mighty roar and raised it claws, but Luffy remained unafraid. He, too, stood up to face the beast.

Just when it seemed that the bear was about to bring its sharp claws down Luffy, it suddenly froze, and then went back down to being on all fours, eyes staring up at the young man submissively, like a kicked puppy.

Luffy's stomach started grumbling, again. He looked back down at the bear and licked his lips, a sliver of drool escaping his mouth.

XXX

**URRRRRRRRP!**

Luffy let out a belch with his hands over his bloated stomach, which was full of bear meat. Now that he was full, he felt a little warmer than he was outside.

Still, he couldn't just sit here in this cave, alone.

How could he give Nami his present when he's here?

"Nami," Luffy thought aloud. "I'll bring your present to you, somehow. Just wait for me."

As Luffy continued to look outside the cave opening, it appeared that the snowstorm wasn't going to let up, anytime soon. He heaved a sigh, knowing that he was going to have to go back out there if he was going to get to try and find the ship again, but there was no way he could survive the cold, harsh weather.

It appeared that Luffy was going to need a miracle.

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the _Sunny_, things didn't seem to be going well for the Straw Hats either. Knowing that their captain was out there, lost, freezing, and all alone…it just made them feel like there was nothing they could do.

Blizzard was in the sick bay because he had a caught a cold while he was outside. He had offered the Chopper the opportunity to open his presents now since it was the little reindeer's birthday, but he turned it down, saying that it wouldn't be fair for the others to wait to open their presents while he got to open his early.

Besides, he figured it was more fun to open them on Christmas.

Robin was busy trying to comfort Nami in the Aquarium Bar.

Sanji was in the galley, trying to make another mug of hot chocolate in the hope that it would lift Nami's spirits.

Zoro was up in the crow's nest with Usopp, trying to see if they could find Luffy from their point of view.

Brook was trying to lighten the mood by singing carols, but the only one thing of was "Silent Night"…and that didn't really help at all, especially when he got to the "Sleep in heavenly peace" line.

Franky was bringing the tree, the presents, and the decorations inside so the wind wouldn't blow them away.

"Robin," Nami said, "I'm so worried."

"I know, Nami," Robin said, "but let's not lose hope, just yet. We all know Luffy. He's very strong. It'll take more than a snowstorm to do him in."

"It doesn't mean that he doesn't have his limits. Robin, it feels like he's been out there for hours! What if he never finds his way back? What if he freezes to death? What if…oh, dear God! I don't even wanna think about that part!"

Nami covered her face with her hands, sobbing.

"Shh," Robin hushed. "It's all right, Nami. We'll find him. I'm sure of it! After all, Christmas is the season of miracles, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Nami answered, "and right now, I think Luffy needs one."

Robin sighed as she held Nami closer.

"I suppose you're right," she said.

There came a pause.

Suddenly, Nami uncovered her face, revealing wide, teary eyes.

"Robin," she said. "I have an idea."

Robin gave Nami an intrigued look.

XXX

"GET THOSE LIGHTS UP!"

The Straw Hats were outside, getting the Christmas tree back up, as well as all the lights and decorations with Nami, who was holding a lit oil lantern, barking orders left and right.

"Brook! Turn on the _Sunny's_ headlights!" Nami ordered. "Zoro! Sanji! Make sure those lights on the yard-arms are tightly on!"

"Yes, Nami~!" Sanji swooned.

"Witch," Zoro grumbled.

"I heard you, Zoro!" Nami called. "Usopp, have you got the light in the crow's nest on?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Usopp called.

"Franky!" Nami called to the shipwright. "Are you ready?"

"SUPER ready, Nami!" Franky called back.

"Then LIGHT 'EM UP!" Nami ordered.

**FWASH!** The _Sunny's_ headlights, the lights around the yard-arms, the Christmas tree, the lights up in the crow's nest, and Franky's Nipple Lights came flashing on, sending the whole ship aglow with colorful lights so bright, that someone was bound to see it even through this snowstorm.

Nami looked out to the island, worryingly.

"C'mon, Luffy," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Yes, I know it's short, but this is the best I could come with.<p>

Anyway, review, pleas!


	4. The True Meaning

**Ch. 4- The True Meaning**

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Luffy had went back outside into the blustering snowstorm. This time, because he had eaten and had gotten himself warmed up a bit, he'd be able to endure it. If he could fight through the Freezing Hell of Impel Down, then surely he could fight through this!<p>

He had to…for the sake of Nami's Christmas spirit.

As Luffy continued to trudge on through the snow, wind, and ice, he saw something in the distance. He couldn't quite make it out, but as he walked closer, he saw that whatever it was, it appeared to be glowing bright enough for him to see through all this blurry snow.

"Light?" Luffy questioned.

He climbed up the hill to get a better look, and when he reached the top, he gasped at what he saw.

The _Sunny_…all lit up with bright, colorful lights!

He found it!

"The ship!" Luffy cried with joy. With newfound strength, Luffy slid down the hill and ran as fast as he could, as if the snowstorm didn't matter anymore.

All that mattered was getting back to his crew. His friends.

His Nami.

"HEY~!" Luffy called out. "GUYS! IT'S ME! I'M BACK~!"

On the _Sunny's_ deck, everyone had heard the voice of their captain over the howling wind and looked up with hopeful faces. As they looked out to the island, they soon saw the image of Luffy appear from the snow, running to the ship with his usual smile.

"LUFFY!" Nami cried before she ran out to embrace her beloved captain.

"That son of a bitch!" Usopp exclaimed. "I knew he wouldn't give up so easily!"

"Hooray, Luffy!" Chopper cheered.

_**AROOOOOOOOO~!**_ Blizzard howled loudly at his master's return.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!" chortled Brook. "I feel as if I may I cry tears of joy! Though I do not have tear ducts. Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho~!"

"Alright, Straw Hat!" Franky shouted. "Way to go!"

Zoro, Sanji, and Robin just grinned and chuckled.

Nami threw her arms around Luffy, who returned her warm embrace.

"Oh, Luffy," Nami whispered as small tears streaked down her face. "I'm so glad you're back, safe and sound! I was starting to think I'd lose you!"

Luffy grinned.

"Don't talk stupid, Nami!" he said. "You know that I'm not planning on dying anytime soon!"

Nami nodded her head.

**A…a…ACHOO!** Luffy sneezed, and Nami laughed.

"C'mon, captain," she said as she led him aboard the ship. "Let's get you inside and I'll have Sanji make you some hot soup."

"With meat in it?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah."

Luffy grinned.

XXX

Luffy sat on the lounge in the galley, his feet soaking in a bucket of hot water, a blanket wrapped around him, a damp rag on his forehead to keep his slight fever down, and a nice hot bowl of beef stew to warm up his tummy.

The snowstorm had since ended.

"Honestly, Luffy," said Nami as she next to him. "You had me really worried about you! Why would you go out there, on Christmas Eve, only to get caught in a snowstorm?"

"Yeah!" Usopp agreed. "We almost thought you were as good as frozen!"

Luffy simply chuckled and said, "Like I said, I was on a secret mission?"

"What mission?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, just let us in on it, already," Zoro added.

Luffy chuckled again as he reached into his sweater. However, his smile soon disappeared and was replaced with one of worry.

"Oh, no," he whispered before he started to search his person. "Where is it? Where'd it go? I know I had it!"

"Had what?" questioned Sanji.

"I must've dropped it while I was out in the snowstorm!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Dropped what?" Franky asked.

"Luffy, what are you looking for?" Nami asked.

Luffy looked up at Nami and heaved a sigh.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" Nami asked him. "What's the matter?"

"I lost your Christmas present," Luffy answered.

Nami's eyes went wide and everything went silent.

"I got that kitty doll you've always wanted for Christmas," said Luffy, "but…I guess I lost it, now. I'm sorry, Nami. I guess you're not gonna get what you want this year, again."

"Funny," Zoro said. "I always thought she wanted a bigger wallet- OOF!"

Sanji nudged the swordsman in the side with his elbow.

"Be nice!" the chef barked. "It's Christmas!"

Zoro groaned.

There was a pause.

Just then, Nami embraced Luffy, once more.

"You're not upset?" Luffy questioned, confused.

"No," Nami answered, smiling.

"B-but why? You didn't get what you wanted, Nami!"

"You're wrong, Luffy. I did get what I wanted. What I wanted was for you to come back to me, safely, and here you are."

"But…but I don't understand. You didn't get your present."

Nami pulled away from Luffy with a smile.

"Luffy, don't you see?" she asked him. "Christmas isn't always about presents! It's not about the tree or the decorations, either! Christmas is about having you need, and about being with the ones you care about!"

Luffy thought long and hard, which was rare for him, but as he put two-and-two together, it slowly began to make sense to him, now.

"Yeah," he said, a smile appearing on his face. "Yeah! You're right, Nami! There were times on Christmas that I didn't get what I wanted, but I had what I needed! I had people I cared about and who cared about me! My Mom…Ace…Sabo…Gramps…Makino…Shanks…and now…" he looked up at his crew: his family, "I have you guys, too!"

Everyone smiled at their captain, their hearts touched by his words.

There was not one day that they ever regretted joining him, and this was one of the many reasons why: he just loved them so much.

Nami went back to hugging Luffy, again, and this time, the rest of the Straw Hats joined in on the embrace, turning it into a full-force group hug.

As the crew hugged, Luffy looked up at the clock and saw that it was midnight, and that meant only one thing: Christmas Day was here!

"Uh, Nami?" Luffy asked. "I know you said it's not about presents, and all, but since it's midnight, and that makes it Christmas, already…can we go and open our presents, now?"

Nami looked at Luffy in surprise, but then she heaved a sigh and said, "Okay, go ahead."

"WHOO!" Luffy cheered. "Let's go, guys! Present time!"

With that, everyone ran outside (except the girls), and excitedly went over to the Christmas tree to open their gifts.

"Wow! Meat! Just what I wanted!"

"Some new dumbbells and sword polish!"

"Awesome! It's the new pair of goggles that I've always wanted!"

"I got some new cooking utensils!"

"Wow! Jingle bells, and some medical books!"

"Some new history to add to my collection. How nice."

"SUPER! Some brand new tools and some oil for whenever my joints get a bit stiff!"

Blizzard got an econo-sized jar of peanut butter that he had always wanted since he was a pup.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! A harmonica! I'm so happy, I could die! Oh, but wait! I'm already dead! Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho~!"

As for Nami, she just stood in the doorway of the galley. She was glad that everyone was happy getting their Christmas presents…but she was also sad, for it appeared that, once again, she didn't get anything…

Or so she thought.

"Hey, Nami!"

Nami looked up and saw Luffy bound up to the upper deck in front of her with a colorfully wrapped box.

"Check it out!" said Luffy. "Here's one for you, too!"

Nami's eyes went wide before she gazed at her gift. She took the box from her captain's hands, gently tore open the wrapping paper, and opened the box.

Inside was something that brought tears to her eyes.

It was the little kitty doll that she had always wanted!

"Oh, my God…!" the navigator whispered as she took the doll into her arms. "It's…it's beautiful!" She then threw her arms around Luffy in a tight hug, sobbing into his chest. "This has been the Christmas ever!"

Luffy smiled as he returned the hug, gently nuzzling his nose into Nami's hair. Then, he looked up, and his smile grew wider.

"Hey, Nami," he said. "Look!"

Nami looked up with Luffy and saw a single branch of mistletoe dangling above them.

She had forgotten that Sanji had tied it up there in the hope that one of the girls would kiss him.

Luffy looked down at Nami, who stared him back in the eye. Then, slowly, they leaned into each other, closing the gap between them until they captured each other's lips in a passionate kiss.

The only one who saw was Robin, who had her arms crossed and she chuckled warmly at the sight.

Luffy and Nami pulled away from each other and then let their foreheads touch.

"Merry Christmas, Nami."

"Merry Christmas, Luffy."

They went back to kissing under the mistletoe.

As they kissed, Luffy couldn't help but wonder how the kitty doll got here, and as he did, he could've sworn that he heard the sound of…jingle bells in the sky.

Perhaps it was just his imagination, and he decided that he wouldn't dwell on it. For now, he just cared about being with Nami and his crew for Christmas.

To him, that was all that truly mattered, now.

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS~!**

* * *

><p>Well, that's it! It's over! Sorry that it was kind of short, but it was the best I could come up with.<p>

I hope you enjoyed the story, anyway!

Review, please!


End file.
